


I'll Be Your Home

by Cha3rinnie



Series: The Boyz A/B/O [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Insecurity, M/M, Mates, Omegaverse, alpha!younghoon, omega!changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha3rinnie/pseuds/Cha3rinnie
Summary: Changmin enters his first heat. Is he supposed to deal with it without a mate?





	I'll Be Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> The world needs more A/B/O content with The Boyz, so here I am with a short warm up and hope of creating more stories with them.

Changmin was in the middle of his solo choroegraphy when a sudden warmth hit him. He decided to ignore it but even his perfectly trained body moved to the rythm only for a few more seconds before he couldn't go on anymore and he fell on the floor.

Eleven people gasped, watching him in shook and Sunwoo was the first one to react. He could feel the overwhelming lime scent more and more with every second and his body got tense. As the youngest alpha in the band he wasn't used to omega's scent yet, especially not of a omega in a heat. And Changmin just started entering one, everyone was sure about that.

\- Hyung, you're... - His words were cut off be Haknyeon, who approached him and hid in his arms. Beta knew quite well that he had to help his mate now, when the room was full of Changmin's fresh scent. And even though Haknyeon's one wasn't as powerful, he was able to calm Sunwoo down.

On the other hand, Changmin was getting more and more nervous. He was 20 but it was his first heat ever, his presentation wasn't followed by one immediately. He wasn't sure what to expect in spite of all the education in schools. They didn't tell him that he would be so, so hot right and that everything would get blurry.

\- Yah, Changmin - This time a soft voice belonged to Chanhee who kneeled next to his best friend and smoothly ran a hand through his hair in order to ease him. It wasn't so easy though and the other omega sighed quietly. - We'll take you to the dorms. Me and Kevin. The rest should stay here for now.

Although Chanhee was only an omega and not even the oldest one, Jacob nodded and Sangyeon followed him. The leader knew that Chanhee would take care of his best friend and his beta mate would be able to help them without any accident. Said beta turned to be a hero when he lifted Changmin up and left the practice room, following Chanhee to the car.

Changmin didn't have time to protest or share his opinion as his thoughts were going ten times slower than usually and by the time he understood his friend's words, he had already been in the car with the other two members. They placed him in the middle, so that he could cuddle with the one he trusted most and so he did, falling asleep on Chanhee's arm.

\- He is so hot, Chanhee... - Kevin's voice was calm, but his mate knew him well enough to feel how concerned the beta was. - You weren't that hot last time. So why?

The omega bit his lower lip, thinking hard about Kevin's words. He had to admit that Changmin was almost as hot as a oven, but he had no idea why his first heat was so powerful.

\- We mated before my first heat, remember? Jacob and Sangyeon as well. Maybe that's the reason? - He asked but he wasn't completely sure about that. It might have been a pattern but it might have been a coincidence. He still remembered his maths teacher who had been remainding him thousand times that the needed three arguments to prove something. And they had only two.

\- We shall call Younghoon then. - Kevin said with a smirk, observing sleeping omega. Changmin seemed to calm slighlty when he heard this name, but Chanhee wasn't so pleased with what his boyfriend was implying. Sure, Changmin and Younghoon was definitely something, but he didn't want them to get together when his friend was so sensitive and so fragile.

\- We shall let him sleep first, Mr Funny. - He corrected him, monitoring his friend's state constantly. He wasn't getting any hotter and that was a good sign, 'cause for a moment Chanhee feared that they would have to go to the hospital instead of their dorm.

In the dorms, Kevin placed Changmin in his bed, trying to be as gentle as possible and placed a cold compress to his forehead, hoping that it would help him a bit. 

Chanhee headed to the kitchen and started preparing Changmin's favourite dishes. When he was chopping the vegetables, Sangyeon called him and after a short conversation, both of them decided that The Boyz should go to some arcade and play for a while, giving Changmin some space and time to get used to new situation.

Kevin was by Changmin's side all the time in case the omega needed something. Chanhee wasn't afraid of leaving him there as beta had never been into scents and didn't want anyone but his mate. That made him a perfect guard.

After some time Changmin woke up and grabbed Kevin's hand with such a strength that the beta was on the verge of falling from the chair. He looked at his friend with a soft smile. - Do you need something, Changmin?

Kevin was more than surprised when Changmin nodded and then blushed furiously. Fortunately, Chanhee had just entered the room with some food, so Kevin decided to leave his mate with Changmin's request. He went to the kitchen to wash the dishes and think the situation over a bit.

\- What's wrong, Changmin? - Chanhee put the plate on the desk and let himself rest on a bed. He hugged the dancer softly, waiting for his friend's answer. It took a while before Changmin was able to look him in the eyes. 

\- Shall I have any sexual needs? - he asked eventually, his cheeks getting even more red than before. He was so, so embarassed to ask such questions, but he wasn't sure what he should feel. And right now all he wanted to do was to cuddle in warmth. 

\- Well, I just wanted to rip off all the Kevin's clothes when my heat hit me - Chanhee answered with a nervous chuckle, he still had the image of shocked Kevin in his memory. - But as you don't have a mate, you can't want him so badly as I wanted mine. There are no unmated guys either... 

\- We don't have many free members yet - Changmin responded almost angrily and Chanhee raised an eyebrown at him. Could he hear jealousy in his voice? Was Changmin interested in someone particular?

\- Ji Changmin, is there someone you like? - Chanhee asked carefully, not wanting to iritate his friend, not now. And he seemed to be right, because Changmin's face got red again and he hid himself under the pillows. - Oh come on, you can tell me. 

It took Changmin several minutes to silently wshiper "Kim fucking Younghoon". Chanhee smiled to himself, admitting that Kevin was right. They should have called the Prince Charming earlier.

\- Why didn't you confess? - Chanhee asked another question and Changmin suddenly got tesne. He pushed his friend away. - Wait, Changmin, what are you doing?

\- You are really asking me why didn't I confess? When we both know how he looks at you? If you weren't with Kevin, he would make you his omega for sure - he finally blurted out, anger and jealousy clear in his eyes. The heat didn't help the situation at all.

\- Excuse me, Changmin, but you don't seem to notice how he looks at you. How he treats you as his precious princess. How he always talks about you as if you were the biggest miracle in this world. Trust me, I'm not the only one who has noticed that. - Chanhee's voice was soft and sharp at the same time. He was a bit insulted by his friend's sudden anger but he was aware that Changmin was in his first heat and couldn't control himself well.

Changmin blinked a few times and then looked at his friend, clearly a bit shocked. He wasn't so sure whether to believe him or not but he decided to trust him. Changee was his best friend, right? He always took care of him, supported him and helped him out so many times before. Why would he lie now?

\- W-Would you call him? - He asked finally, bitting his lips and looking at Chanhee. He was unsure, so unsure, but the need for warmth and safety was slowly driving him crazy. He had to do something with it, he had to risk a bit.

\- Of course. - Chahee sent his friend a soft smile before leaving a room and calling 'Kim Fucking Younghoon'.

~*~

Younghoon had never been so nervous before. He couldn't focus on the game and when even Sangyeon won with him, he decided that he needed a walk. A very long walk. Jacob let him go after promising ten times that he wouldn't go to the dorm without Chanhee's permission, even though it was the only thing Younghoon wanted to do right now.

He wanted to check on Changmin, who looked so miserable on the practice room's floor, he wanted to be with him during his first heat, he wanted to cuddle him, to feed him with delicious food and do whatever the omega would ask for. And above all he wanted to mark him, to show the whole world that Ji Changmin was his. But the dancer didn't seem to reciprocate his feelings.

Younghoon sighed deeply, leaving the rest of the members in the arcade and headed to the park. He could always find his thoughts better close to the nature and now he had to think his feelings over. He was sure that Changmin meant a lot for him. But he wasn't so sure what to do with that information.

After third round in the park, he still didn't know what to do, but it seemed that other members knew. He got the phone call from clearly amused Chanhee who told him to go back to the dorm and cuddle his crush. Younghoon had no idea when Chanhee found out (he wasn't obvious at all, was he?), but it wasn't important now. 

He rushed to the dorms and sent Chanhee a hesitant look. The omega rolled his eyes and nodded, almost pushing him towards Changmin's room, so that the band's Prince could finally understand the message. And so he did. 

As soon as he opened the door, he was attacked with citrus scent. He saw a slightly blushing Changmin who immediately got up from the bed and hid himself in Younghoon's arms, trying to satisfy his senses with alpha's strong scent. Younghoon smelled like a bakery in the morning and it was enough for Changmin. Such amazing warmth and feeling of safety. Younghoon gave it both to him.

And later that night he promised Changmin that he would give it to him every day. Those two feelings and much, much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like more stories? Leave some comments, I'd love to get some feedback.


End file.
